I'm James Bloody Potter! Got a problem with that?
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: "Aku James Bloody Potter! Jika salah satu dari kalian mempunyai masalah dengan itu... Just Sod Off, Shut up and don't judge me and criticize me like you already perfect! Because I'm sure you all here, is just not as perfect as I am!"


Yo! Maeve di sini! Dengan cerita baru, Ide ini muncul gitu aja pas waktu ngbayangin JPSS. Aneh? Maeve juga mengira begitu... Baiklah! _On to the story_!

Title : I'm James Bloody Potter! Got a problem with that?

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Humor

Maeve_Zahra

Ia tak tau sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas sekarang hampir seluruh sisi _Hogwarts_ membenci. Ia bahkan tak tau kenapa yang ia dengar hanyalah mereka bilang bahwa ia 'Narsis', 'PD kadar tinggi', 'Sombong' dan lain sebagainya.

... Okay, ia sadar bahwa sifatnya memang begitu tapi hey! Ini sifat naturalnya mereka mau protes pada siapa? Tuhan? Silakan!

Apa? Kau pikir ia bodoh untuk tak menyadari bahwa ia ini narsis dan sombong apalagi kalo hal itu bersangkutan dengan sang _rival _dari _Slytherin._ Siapa lagi kalo bukan _Severus Snape_, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sifatnya ini sudah tertanam sejak kecil dan lagi bukan hanya dia, Sirius Black sang sahabat juga mempunyai sifat itu... Baiklah, Sirius belum _overdosis _sepertinya tapi itu bukan intinya!

Dan sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak hina-hinaan itu beredar tapi tak ada tanda bahwa kebencian mereka itu akan segera terpedam, Ia tak tau siapa yang memulai tapi ketika ia tau! Ia pastikan orang itu tak akan pernah melihat cahaya lagi, kecuali jika orang itu adalah _Lily Evans_. Gadis pujaannya itu tak akan ia berikan hukuman, mungkin... Apa?

_Namun Itu satu bulan yang lalu..._

Sekarang sudah dua bulan lewat dan masih saja tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa semuanya akan berhenti, namun ia orang dewasa. Ia tetap sabar dan pura-pura tuli, tetap tersenyum dan berlagak seperti biasanya.

Tak peduli jika Remus menatapnya dengan pandangan simpati, tidak peduli jika Sirius meneriaki setiap orang yang menghinanya, tak peduli jika Peter menyuruhnya untuk sabar (Oh dengan nama _Merlin, _ia sudah cukup sabar!), tak peduli jika Severus Snape memandangnya dengan puas dan menyeringai menyebalkan (Hanya dia yang boleh menyeringai dengan menyebalkan seperti itu!) dan oh _Hell_, ia tak peduli Lily Evans, gadis pujaanya memandangnya dengan khawatir!

Ia tak peduli! Pokonya ia tak peduli! Biarlah mereka bertindak kekanak-kanakan, yang jelas ia akan menjadi orang dewasa dan tak akan peduli!

_Sebelum makan malam itu..._

Dihari ke 87 penghinaanya itu... Apa? Tidak! Ia tidak menghitung hanya saja ia sangat pintar sampai menyadari hal itu! Kembali kecerita, sudah dua bulan lebih tapi masih terdengar hinaan yang terdengar dari sana-sini.

Ia masih sabar... Masih sabar sampai makan malam itu. Apa yang terjadi? Ini dia :

Ia makan dengan tenang sambil bercanda dengan para _Marauders_ yang lain. Tak peduli dengan ocehan anak-anak yang melihat sinis ke arahnya... Tak peduli sampai ada anak _HufflePuff_ yang berteriak. "Dia itu cuma sok nggak peduli, huh! Aku yakin ia sebenarnya membayar orang-orang yang membelanya!"

Sirius dan pada Marauders lainya menoleh ke arah anak HufflePuff itu dan beradu hinaan, terkejutnya Lily Evans bersama Severus Snape pun juga ikut membelanya. Namun ia tak peduli, emosi yang ia tahan meluap. Ia tak akan menggelak jika ia dikatakan sombong atau apalah walaupun ia juga kesal dengan hal itu tapi ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya, namun sampai mengatakan bahwa ia membeli persahabatan... Lain ceritanya.

"Hentikan!"

Para Marauders menoleh ke arahnya, Sirius tampak tidak setuju. "Tapi James...

Dengan bergetar tak tahan akan rasa amarah. "KUBILANG... HENTIKAN!" Ia menoleh ke arah anak HufflePuff itu dengan pandangan mematikan... _If look could kill. _Ia menarik nafas. "Aku memang sombong, keras kepala, tak tau malu, sok jenius, sok hebat atau apalah yang kalian mau bilang tapi jangan sekali-kali kalian bilang aku berani membeli persahabatan... Aku lebih baik dibenci beribu orang untuk diriku daripada dicintai dan disukai karena uangku." Ia menatap sesisi Hogwarts, entah itu anak-anak tahun pertama atau tahun ketujuh.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang meminta kalian untuk menyukaiku! Tak ada yang meminta kalian untuk mengikutiku! Kalian ada masalah dengan sifatku yah itu masalah kalian! Tapi satu yang jelas... Aku James _Bloody _Potter! Jika salah satu dari kalian mempunyai masalah dengan itu... _Just Sod Off, Shut up and don't judge me and criticize me like you already perfect! Because I'm sure you all here, is just not as perfect as I am!"_

Semuanya terdiam bahkan para profesor yang tadi ingin menghukum para murid yang membuat keributan pun hanya bisa menatapnya denga pandangan tak percaya, siapa juga yang akan percaya bahwa ia, James Potter bisa berteriak seperti itu.

Namun ia tidak peduli, ia berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan _shock_, menyeringai sambil memasukan kedua tanganya ke kantongnya. Ya! Dia James Bloody Potter, kalian punya masalah? Itu masalah kalian!

End

Nggantung... Hehehe, sorry yah! Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian semua nggak marah ^^a

Sebenernya selain ide ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba, ada alasan kenapa Maeve bikin fic ini. Maeve sering liat banyak fic luar yang ngbash James, kebanyakan darinya itu fans SSLE... No offense yah untuk fansnya yang lagi membaca fic ini! Tapi Maeve bener-bener nggak suka bashing (untuk karakter apa saja) kecuali itu untuk lelucuan... Yasud! _Review if you don't mind?_


End file.
